The Secret Life of Juliet Drake
by Mickeys Swaggmuffins
Summary: Juliet Drake had a pretty rough past. Her parents are the legendary trouble maker treasure hunters Elena and Nathan Drake. Juliet has to start over and she has a lot of secrets she's keeping. And what happens when a boy named Romeo comes into her life... I don't own Uncharted. Update: Chapter 3 is up! Review Please!
1. Fake friends for Boy Friends

_'You've received a new message' _Popped up on my graffiti cased iPhone 4. Reading it came a message from my good friend from the new hell-hole learning confinement they call 'high school' Chassidy.

_Chass: Jules, you have to be kind of excited to go to our school. I mean, there's total hotties at that place. _

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Chass to talk about different types of boys she can go out with in 1 day.

Chassidy was the type of girl who loved loved LOVED guys. She has all different experiences. Seeing to how she is so pretty I can't even disagree with her.

_me: Chass, I'm not concerned about the guys at that place. I'm concerned about how snobby it probably is. I've heard about how that school is all about the status quo and I'm just, you know, concerned with my status..._

_Chass: Jules, you can't even talk about being concerned with your status. You're brother is captain... captain of the A listers basketball team Hon. And considering how all the girls drool over his perfectly toned abs, dirty golden hair, and Ah-Dorible Smile, the only thing you need to be worrying about are other girls trying to be FF4BF's._

_me: ?_

_Chass: Fake Friends 4 Boy Friends silly_

Oh like I would have figured that out Chass.

_me: alright Chass, I'll talk to you when I get to the EPC_

_Chass: ?_

_me: Educational Prison Confinement _

_Chass: That has too many big words. I liked FF4BF's better_

_me: Of course you do Chass... _I said smirking

_Chass: Anyways, turn that apple phone to sleep and get over here girl. _Said Chelsea then shut down her phone

I turned mine off and threw it in the side pocket of my backpack. Then I looked at the clock.

_6:59 AM, Huh, I would have expected my dad to be yelling at my brother to get up. _

I picked my backpack from off my bed and went down the stairs. I saw my brother, already up whispering to my dad about a few things. When they saw me, my dad immediately went away from my 15 year old brother and on to me.

"Morning Jules, you ready for a first day at school?" he said with an over cheerful voice.

"Dad, were you and Zayn talking about me?" I said glaring at him then Zayn who was stuffing his face in waffles.

"No, we were just having a chat about-"

"Keeping you away from any boys at school." Zayn said looking up from his waffles then going back to stuff his face in again.

"Dad!" I said pretty loudly. He nearly jumped back in his mind, probably thinking about ways to kill Zayn for blurting the truth out.

"Juliet, I just want to keep you safe." He said looking at me

"Dad, I will be safe. I just turned 14, I can take care of myself now."

"I know Jules," he said ruffling my hair, "but I can't take that risk."

"Look dad, this school is different. For one, it's one of the top schools in Key West County. Also, I know a few people there too."

"I know, it's just that, I don't want the same thing to happen like the other school."

Ok, what my dad is referring to is this day, October 14 which was two weeks ago. I was walking home from a school get together party. The party was pretty wild and this is what happened:

"Come on Julie babe, just one shot?" said Bryce, handing me a little cup of tequila. He's a guy I had been crushing on for a while. I'd do anything to impress Bryce. He's so nice and friendly and caring. He got me a birthday present yesterday too. It was the most gorgeous bracelet that had a B symbol on the front. I wore it all the time including right now.

"Bryce, you know how my dad is. If he catches me drinking then I'm done for..." I said looking into his captivating light brown eyes.

"Yeah but Babe... One little shot of tequila doesn't hurt one bit. It just gets you into the taste. It's like an ice cream sample." He said putting his fingers on my chin and lifting it up a little. I looked around really nervously. Tequila, if dad, mom, even Sully saw me drink it... I'll be in deep shit. But yet again, Sully and dad manage to sneak it around the house and get drunk without mom knowing sometimes. And they drink a bunch of it. Bryce is only offering a little.

"Ok, let me try it." I said taking it from his hands then I thought to myself

_ It looked just like lemonade. Just think of it as lemonade Juliet. I wanna impress Bryce so just give it a try. Think of it as lemonade... think of it as lemonade..._

I took a big gulp from the shot glass. And that's when everything went rushing through my head. The adrenaline... the accomplishment... the fun... fun..

"Whewwwwww... Brycey Babey..." I said scooting closer, "I want some more..."

"Ahhh, see... it's good to try something new!" he said pouring more Tequila in for me one shot glass at a time.

After 5 more shot glasses, I was drunker than I'd ever seen in the movies. I was all over the couch, and on Bryce.

"Brycey babey... I want more." I said trailing my fingers up and down his cheek.

"Maybe you should have more of something else Jules..." he said smirking then lifting me up and carrying me to another room in his friends house.

While I was passing through, I could see a familiar figure. That dirty blonde hair and buffish figure. He could remind me of Zayn but the whole world was spinning too much to tell.

Finally, Bryce took me to another room where another couple was heated up in a hot make out session. But I only saw that scene for a second cause Bryce put me on the couch and I caught a glimpse of this room. Small, with only a tv, two loveseats, 4 candle lights and a bed. Pretty plain. Then all of a sudden, Bryce jammed his lips onto mine and it was a make out session from there. Bryce had his hands... everywhere.

"Bryce... babe.." I said and moaned.

Bryce just was about to take off his shirt after we basically made out with each other for 7 minutes but then a familiar voice called out from the door.

"Bryce Harrington, get your fucking hands off my sister!"


	2. Here Comes the Fuzz for Everyone

**Ok so I'm kind of a newbie at posting my fanfictions on this website. So please forgive any errors I make while writing my story. And thank you There she Goes and Shes Comin For giving me the first review I had ever received. I took your advice and I'm going to use it. So this chapter will have some more Nate and my favorite character Sully (applause). This chapter will also have a Bryce and Zayn fight. They're still on the flashback and it left off with Zayn seeing Bryce and Juliet getting heated. So here is the second chapter of The Secret Life of Juliet Drake. (Make sure to review!)**

* * *

"Harrington, get your fucking hands off my sister." said Zayn nearly growling at him.

"Oh, hi Zayn, I'm just calming your sister down, ya know?" said Zayn getting off of me, "She drank a bit too much tequila and now she's a little 'out of it'."

"Harrington, I'm going to kill you fucking dickshit! You got my sister drunk." Said Zayn going up to Bryce and punching him right in the left eye.

Bryce basically flew backwards and crashed into the other couple who was now fully aware of the fight. The lady from the other couple screamed at the top of her lungs and a whole crowd was forming at the door. Then I thought to myself.

_Huh, I'm totally not coming back to school after this party._

Bryce got up and he started running up to Zayn and kicked him in the stomach. Zayn bent over and Bryce got on top of him making both of them fall on the ground. Bryce started punching Zayn in the gut. The whole crowd was mixed with people gasping, cheering and screaming. Zayn threw Bryce off of him towards the window and kicked him between his legs. Bryce screamed and Zayn jumped on him but they ended up breaking through and falling out the window.

_Dear God._

I was pretty aware of everything going on but also really sick. I guess I wasn't fully recovered. But even though I couldn't walk straight or get my stomach to stop giving me signals to throw up, I was definitely aware that I was in for it at home.

One: for lying to dad since I said I was going studying with some friends

Two: for going to a high school party after curfew

Three: for drinking tequila and getting drunk at the party

Four: for nearly "doing it" with Bryce Harrington

Oh, I was dead for sure

Great job Juliet, for showing mom and dad that you're a responsible 14 year old.

I tried to get up and go to where Zayn and Bryce were nearly killing each other at but I was really unstable. I was knocking into everything. When I finally reached outside, I could see a cop car coming towards the house.

"Zayn, there's fuzz trouble." I said with my words slurring together

"I gotta finish with this douche for nearly raping my sister!" He said elbowing Bryce in the back

"Oh yeah Zayn, just think of your little clean sister losing it all to me… I wasn't even going to use protection either." Said Bryce nearly smirking

"Bastard…" hissed Zayn. He grabbed Bryce's arm and twisted it behind his back. Bryce screamed and the 2 police came out of the car. They separated Zayn from Bryce.

"NO! Let me finish off with this asshole." Said Zayn trying to pull away put the police guard just held Zayn away tighter. Don't get me wrong, Zayn is strong, but this guy was huge and muscular so I don't think Zayn has a chance of getting away.

"No officers let me go, I need to finish off my get together time with Jules." Bryce said winking at me. I didn't even blush or smile. I just gave him a cold hard stare. At least I was able to do that in the condition I'm in.

"Get together time my ass. You were trying to get in her pants." Said Zayn pointing at me

"It's not like she didn't want me to." He said

This made Zayn tick and he tried harder to get away but the cop still held a firm grip on him. Then the cop looked at me. He was really buff when you look at him directly. He had to be at least 6'4. He was bald and had an orange beard and a really pointy nose. He looked at least 38.

"Are they referring to you miss?" asked the officer.

"Is it a crime to say yes?" I asked trying not to slur on my words but failed.

"No but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." He said sighing.

I nodded and walked over to their cop car. Me, Bryce, and Zayn had to sit in the back. But they made Bryce and Zayn sit in opposite seats and me in the middle, sadly, next to Bryce. They started the car and it was quiet for about 2 minutes then the buff cop asked.

"Ok, lover boy… your stop first. Where do you live?" he said referring to Bryce with an annoyed voice.

Bryce hesitated for a second. Then he said:

"What happens if I don't tell you?"

The cop stopped driving then turned around to face him.

"Kid, do you know I could be charging so many things against you? Drinking, rape, curfew…"

Bryce kind of twitched then he told them where he lived. And that's where we went. When we got there, the other cop who hadn't talked trough the whole incident asked me and Bryce to exit out the car and towards his house. So we did and while we did, Bryce took a grip on my hand and flipped off Zayn. I wasn't going to let this bastard win. So I ended up kicking Bryce in the shin. He took the message and dropped my hand.

The cop was knocking on the door of Bryce's house and then that's when Bryce's mom came out. She saw the cops and murmured "Oh god."

"Ma'am, me and my partner were out and we saw your son at a teen party…"  
Then he ended up telling Bryce's mom everything. Bryce's mom looked at me with an apologetic look and told the police this won't happen again. And she grabbed Bryce's blood covered wrist really hard and pulled him inside.

Then me and the cop got back in the car. Zayn looked at me and put a hand over my cheek.

"You look so green." He said. That's when I studied his face. He had a bloody nose, a busted lip and a black eye.

"Well, I feel really sick right now Zayn." I said looking down and clutching my stomach.

"Just wait until the morning…" Zayn murmured

Nathan Drakes POV

"Damn, those kids must have had a lot of homework to do…" I said taking a swing of my beer.

"Nate, what time did those kids leave?" said Sully who was accompanying me in the drinking.

"About 7." I said thinking back, "they said they were getting help from friends."

"They both said that they were getting help?" Sully said bringing out his cigar.

"Yeah." I said going back to drinking.

"At the same time…?" Sully said looking at me giving me the _"Hello?" _look.

"Alright Sully, what are you getting at?" I asked. "I've had enough of your 20 questions quiz."

"Nate, how naïve are you? They're teenagers kid. It's a Friday night. Do the words Teen Party not go in your head?" said Sully.

"What? Why would they need to lie about going to something like that." I said setting down my beer. Bryce goes to parties all the time.

"It must mean that there's something there that you wouldn't find… "most appropriate.""

I was about to say something but then the door rang and Sully got up to go answer it. He looked through the window and then he said:

"HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYY Shit!"

"What?" I said getting up.

"The fuzz kid." Said Sully walking away.

"Crap, they finally caught up with us." I turned around and saw Sully going through the cabinet where we kept snacks.

"Sully! This is no time for tea and crumpets!" I said whispering.

"I'm aware indeed, my great English man." Sully said then he brought out two shotguns from my cabinet.

"You were hiding shotguns? Shotguns where my kids look for food?" I asked basically screaming

"They never found out did they?" Sully said grinning.

I looked towards the window again only to see the cop still there and Zayn and Juliet coming out the car.

This can't be good.

"Sully, put the guns away. You've got to see this." I whispered then opened the door.

"Hello sir, are these your kids?" he asked looking at me as if he was trying to scan me.

"Yess…" I said really cautiously. Then I looked at Zayn who was beat up pretty badly, "What happened kid?"

"I believe I can tell you that sir. You son and daughter were at a high school party." Said the cop. He was pretty buff

"What a surprise…" said Sully coming behind me.

"And your daughter had some Tequila from a boyfriend I see…"

"And stop there. Tequila? Boyfriend?" I asked looking at Juliet who was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"She became drunk off of it and that's when her boyfriend, who by the way is named Bryce Harrington, took it as a chance to sleep with her."  
"Wait… did he!" I asked grabbing on to the cops shirt. "Cause I'm going to hunt that little punk down…"

"No sir, your son came just in time and began to assault Mr. Harrington trying to defend the sister." Said the cop swatting away my hand.

"Good job kiddo!"I said patting Zayn on the back. At least I could finally trust this kid now

The cop didn't seem to like the fact that I let Zayn go off easy. He said:

"Sir, please take this matter seriously, I could be charging your children against many rules broken right now and-"

"Yeah I will take it seriously." I said grabbing hold of Juliet's wrist. By the time I'm done with that girl... she's lucky her brother was there because if Elena found out I left them to go to a teen party. Then get caught by the police. I'd do anything. I'm trying to steer away from trouble and that includes treasure hunting. I gotta take care of my kids now.

"I'm sorry Mr…" I said extending a hand towards the cop

"Bunny? Mr. Bunny." He said shaking my hand

The kids couldn't help but snicker. I tried my hardest not to crack up too after Sully "excused himself" to go crack up in the kitchen. A big buff guy like this has a last name Mr. Bunny?

Mr. Bunny left with this other police guard. The kids were still making fun of Mr. Bunny but once they figured out I was glaring at them. They kept their mouths shut.

Juliet's Point of View.

"Now if all of you are done laughing, could someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked dad really angrily.

Neither me nor Zayn said anything. Dad chuckled and leaned on the door. He just stayed like that for a minute then signed.

"You two, sit at the dining table."

Neither me nor Zayn moved. Why was dad acting so calm? I could feel that anger burning in him.

"Go now!" said dad pointing to the kitchen.

Me and Zayn practically rushed to the kitchen and sat down. We say Sully eating a sandwich while smoking his cigar. Is that even possible?

Sully looked at us then grinned. How did he find this funny when our dad was about to strangle us? Strange most likely me!

Dad came into the kitchen and sat down in one of the dining room chairs. He looked at both of us and said the first word.

"Who's talking first?"

Me and Zayn looked at each other. I did my beg pleading look at Zayn. If dad was gonna be mad at us, he was gonna be mad at me the most for doing the most faults. Anyways, Zayn understood my look and sighed.

"Dad we went studying at first but then we wanted to cool off and went to a party we got invited to."

"Well where are your text books then?" he said watching Zayn to see what he'd say next. Of course, Zayn was never good at lying so he just looked down and kicked my leg as if to say 'Your turn'.

"Dad, listen we went to the party and then Bryce practically forced me to drink tequila." I said with my voice still slurring a bit.

"Oh god…" dad said looking at me with a cautious look. "Your drunk aren't you?"

"Ehhh ..eh.. noooo…" I said but the green on my face and my unbalanced standing and sitting made it obvious.

"Juliet, you took advantage of my trust. You lied to me about all of today." Said dad putting his fingers on his eyes.

"What I'm still stuck on is when did you get Bryce Harrington as a boyfriend?" Sully said coming to sit down.

"You know Bryce?" said Zayn wide-eyed

"Everyone knows Bryce. The womanizer, the thief.." dad said

"His second home is practically the pound!" Sully exclaimed.

I looked down. This is way too embarrassing. I was never going out with Bryce I just had a crush on him that was it.

"I'm not going out with Bryce…"

"Huh, I don't know what to believe anymore." Dad said putting his hands over his head. "I trusted you. I expected this from Zayn but you?"

I kept looking down. I can't believe this is happening.

"Now what is Elena gonna say?" dad said.

"It depends on how bad it is…" said a feminine voice coming into the kitchen.

Crap, double screwed now.


	3. Who's the Good Child Now?

Sorry I took a while to do this chapter. I've been busy all summer and school starts tomorrow for me. I did another uncharted story. It's called Greatness for a Purpose. It's a bit more popular than this story but I love both my stories equally. But check that one out.

So now on with the story. And if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews. So review!

* * *

"Jeez…" dad murmurs really frustrated banging his head onto the table

I hate it when mom gets into thing. Everyone hates it. Because when she gets into one of our problems, dad gets blamed for it a lot and then they have a little argument about it then dad gets mad at me and Zayn. And when dad gets mad he does the dumbest things. Like he starts leaving these job offers around the house just so mom will get the idea that dad is going out on some "Noble Crusade" again. But then my dad uses that as a chance to make up again. It's really stupid.

"Ok, what am I missing out on now? Are you looking for some mysterious lost idol this time? Or did you get a call to plunder some lost treasure?" mom says with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, why do I have to be the suspect all the time? And I told you that I'm done going on "Noble Crusades." Dad says defensively.

"Oh? So it's then if it wasn't Nate…" mom says grabbing a chair right across Zayn. Mom glared at Zayn. Of course Zayn can't lie well, especially to mom, but of course he tried.

"I was out studying..." Zayn said avoiding mom's stare.

"Oh? Where did you go to study?" mom said. She wasn't backing down yet.

"To a friend's house." Zayn quietly said. At least was decent.

"What friend?"

"Oh, umm, you know… John…." Zayn said unstably

"What's his last name?" mom asked.

"Uhhh… Jengerheimer-Smit?" Sully chuckled and dad bursted out in laughter. This is a total facepalm moment.

"Guys this isn't funny… tell me what's going on! Or you're grounded longer than you're going to be."

"Well I guess that doesn't include me…" dad said trying to walk away.

"I meant all of you…" Mom says.

"Come on Elena, these kids wouldn't do anything bad… right Sully?" dad said looking back. Of course Sully wasn't there as soon as mom said everyone will be grounded.

"I saw a police car come out our driveway. You guys aren't hiding anything." Mom said arms crossed.

Oh shit.

"It was Juliet." Zayn said.

"Oh wow, thanks." I said as un-slurry as I can

Mom stared at me as to see if Zayn was lying.

"No it wasn't." mom said. Thank God she didn't believe Zayn

"See Zayn, mom would never expect me. I'm the good child, remember?" still trying to talk straight. My words were slurring but it was unnoticeable.

"Not tonight with Bryce Harrington." Zayn retorted back.

The only times I blush are when I'm embarrassed or if I'm trying to keep something huge from someone. And right now, not only am I beet red from being a bit drunk, I'm super red from being embarrassed.

"You were with Bryce Harrington?" mom asked me becoming angry.

I shrugged looking away.

"Please tell me she wasn't doing drugs or anything…" Mom said

"Hey hey hey, NO dealing drugs in this house. You can do anything else but no drugs!" dad said

"But tequila is definitely acceptable?" Sully says grinning and smoking. He said that on purpose. Dad was trying to avoid telling mom and Sully just had to butt in. I'm soooo hiding his cigar.

"What do you mean tequila is acceptable? Oh god…" mom said marching to the cabinet where dad "claims" that's where he keeps his old research. I could hear dad whispering to Sully "See? Now look what you did!" Mom opened the cabinet and grabbed the contents in it with rage.

"Old research?" mom says holding up a bottle of liquor looking pissed, "I didn't know you used to study the history of beer..."

Dad looked at Sully and Sully looked at dad. They were definitely sharing an "Aww Shit.." moment.

"Umm… I heard Francis Drake had a history with beer." Dad says.

"I'm sure you did hear that. Or is that your drunk history talking?" mom says crossing her arms.

"But the good thing is I never got drunk in front of the kids!"

"That doesn't stop them from drinking." Sully says grabbing his jacket.

"Sully!" Dad exclaimed

"Oh?" mom says to Sully then she glares at me and Zayn.

Dad looked to Sully with a look that says shut up but Sully was already headed towards the door.

"I gotta go, I got a party to go to." Sully says. I hope he gets déjàvo.

"Karma's gonna catch up to you Sully! I'm gonna be the one serving it to you." Dad called out to him.

"Uh huh…" Sully said closing the door.

"Alright, what's all this crap I'm hearing on drinking and Bryce Harrington."

Dad looked at me pleading that I tell mom. She's usually calmest when me or Sully tell her something that would make her angry.

"Ok mom don't be mad…"

"Wait a minute…. Juliet, your words are slurrimg… Oh no no no no…."

I could feel my face getting redder every second.

"ALRIGHT SO SOMEONE HAS TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW JULIET IS DRUNK!? OF ALL THINGS NOW SHE'S DRUNK!?"

"Hey, let's be happy that she isn't pregnant from what happened…"

Dad face-palmed and I glared at Zayn.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the situation!" Zayn.

"Umm... ok mom so me and Zayn went to this party and Bryce Harrington was there so he pressured me into taking some…tequila." Then I thought of words to save myself "But I swear, I thought it was lemonade!"

"Yeah, right." Zayn mumbled'

Of course I kicked him in the ankle. While he sank down to the floor I kept going.

"So I got kind of, drunk a bit."

"And then she was all over Bryce." Zayn said of course. "But luckily, I was here to save the day because I threw some punches at Bryce and then this huge cop named (he was snickering at this point) . came in and rounded us off in his car. Then we ended up here. And this time, I was the hero." Zayn said smirking at me mouthing "who's the good child now."

"What do you mean she was all over Bryce?" Mom asked and I could tell she was hoping I didn't sleep with him.

Oh God no, I wasn't about to stay for this.

"Mom, Dad, I feel really sick, I think I need to lie down…" I said gripping my stomach. I wasn't lying, I did feel really sick.

"Fine, we'll talk later in the morning. But trust me you are in huge trouble." Mom said

"Fine, what about Zayn? He's grounded right." I'm so getting payback.

"No, I'll consider this talk as his punishment." Mom said. I could see Zayn sticking up the middle finger behind mom and dad so they won't see.

"That's so unf-" Then I felt the contents in my stomach shoot up. And that's when I shot my way to the closest bathroom. I fell on my knees in front of the toilet, and I threw up.

"I guess I'll go check on her." I could hear dad coming. So I got up from the ground. Still gripping my stomach. Dad went to me and started patting my back.

"That's what happens when you drink." Dad said sympathetically.

"Oh trust me, I'm not drinking again." I said trying to walk upstairs off to my room. Dad was helping me get there. I sat on my bed and dad sat with me. It was quiet for a minute but then dad asked:

"Why'd you do it Jules? No one needed to worry about you and you took advantage of everyone's trust."

"I was still quiet. I didn't say anything. I feel bad about it too. All cause of Bryce fucking Harrington.

"I mean how'd it happen Jules?" dad asked me.

"Bryce Harrington?" I said with my eyes getting red and watery. And voice going scratchy.

"Oh, that son of a bitch. I'm gonna need to have a talk with him." Dad's fist curling up.

"No no no! You can't do that. I don't want anything to do with him."

"How did you even have something to do with him in the first place?"

"We just talked to each other a lot and he asked me out to the party."

"And your sure it's just that?" dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm not sleeping with him or anything." I said. But then I started crying. "I really don't know what happened tonight dad. I wasn't even myself half the time cause I was drunk. I don't know what happened." I said sobbing. Dad patted my back

"What do you mean you weren't yourself half the time?"

"When he took me to... you know… I didn't know what was happening half the time. He took me away but I don't remember anything until, Zayn came in." I could see that dad was thinking about something. He got lost in thought.

"Dad?"

"I was just thinking, are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

"No don't kill him. I don't know what to do." More tears kept coming. I looked dad in the eye. "Daddy help me."

"Aw…You haven't called me that in a long time Jules." Dad said hugging me. "It's gonna be ok."

"Anna and Madison told me not to go cause they said Bryce is a player. I wish I listen to them." I said just staring at the wall.

"Well… it's gonna be ok." Dad said rubbing my back. "We'll talk in the morning alright?"

"Ok..." I said, then dad sat up and started heading for the door. But then he stopped

"Actually, not in the morning."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you might feel worse in the morning…"

"Worse than I feel now?"

"Uhh… yeah…So if you feel sick and bitchy just, keep sleeping. Don't approach anyone."

"Umm….Ok…"

"Ok. Night Jules." Dad said shutting the door.

I fell on my bed. My phone had like 14 notifications but I wasn't in the mood to answer. So I feel onto my bed and slept.

* * *

End of chapter 3. Sorry if it was boring, I promise you chapter 4 will be totally funny! Juliet is gonna have "The Talk" if you know what I mean :P. Please review and give me ideas and make sure to check out Greatness for a Purpose. That's the story I update next, Bye bye!


End file.
